f1fandomcom-20200222-history
Renault F1
|years = 1977–present |founder = |staff = |drivers = Current drivers Daniel Ricciardo Nico Hülkenberg Carlos Sainz, Jr. Jolyon Palmer Vitaly Petrov Robert Kubica Fernando Alonso Giancarlo Fisichella Jarno Trulli Alain Prost René Arnoux|show|hide}} |f1years = – , – , –[[ Formula One Season|present]] |races = -632}} |wins = 35 |poles = 51 |fastestlaps = 31 |points = 1505 |cchampionships = 2 ( , ) |dchampionships = 2 ( , ) |firstrace = 1977 British Grand Prix |lastrace = |firstwin = 2003 Hungarian Grand Prix |lastwin = 2008 Japanese Grand Prix |notes = }} Renault Sport F1 Team ( ) is a Formula One constructor that previously raced in two periods in the sport, from to , and from to before purchasing the Lotus F1 Team in . The team has competed in 304 races, winning 35, and winning two Constructors' titles, taking the title in and , with driver Fernando Alonso winning the Drivers' title in both seasons. After the 1985 season, they continued as an engine supplier. They stopped after , but returned again in . They left Formula One again at the end of and returned again in . From to , they supplied engines to various teams. Although they supplied engines to in 2016, they show the TAG Heuer brand, and despite supplying engines to in , the constructor was not labeled with Renault's name. The team also currently supplies engines for starting from . They competed as from to 2015. Before then, the team ran under the name. History 1977-1985: The beginnings of Renault Renault's first Formula One season began in 1977, entering in the last five races of the season with Jean-Pierre Jabouille being the sole driver. The Renault RS01 failed to finish all of the races and even failed to qualify for the . The team earned their first points at the 1978 United States Grand Prix, with Jabouille finishing fourth after starting 9th on the grid. For the 1979 season, Renault signed René Arnoux to partner with Jabouille. The season was notable for a battle between Arnoux and Gilles Villeneuve at the , which the team eventually won the race, with Jabouille first and Arnoux in third. 1986-2001: Engine supplier 2002-2004: The return of Renault 2005-2006: The dominance 2007-2009: Post-dominance 2010-2011: Final years 2016: The return After a five-year absence of competing in F1 as a works entrant, Renault purchased the Lotus F1 Team. On 3 February 2016, Renault unveiled their 2016 car, the Renault RS16 in testing livery. They confirmed Kevin Magnussen and Jolyon Palmer as their race drivers, with Esteban Ocon as their reserve driver. 2017 For the 2017 season, the team had Nico Hülkenberg as their new driver, with Jolyon Palmer being retained for another year. For the last four races, Palmer was replaced by Carlos Sainz, Jr.. Notable Personnel Team Principals *Jean Sage (1977–1985) *Flavio Briatore (2002–2009) *Pat Symonds (2002–2009) *Jean-Francois Caubet (2009) *Bob Bell (2009) *Éric Boullier (2010–2011) *Frédéric Vasseur (2016) Managing Directors *Bob Bell (2010–2011) *Cyril Abiteboul (2016-) Technical Directors *Francois Castaing (1977–1980) *Michel Tetu (1981–1985) *Bernard Dudot (1983–1985) *Mike Gascoyne (2002–2003) *Bob Bell (2004–2009, 2016-) *James Allison (2010–2011) Engine Technical Directors *Bernard Dudot (2002–2005) *Rob White (2005–2011) *Rémi Taffin (2016-) Racing Directors *Frédéric Vasseur (2016-) Renault Driver Development (2002 - 2011) * Fabio Carbone (2002) * Robert Kubica (2002) * Tiago Monteiro (2002) * Carlo van Dam (2002) * Eric Salignon (2002 - 2003) * Heikki Kovalainen (2002 - 2005) * Danny Watts (2003) * José María López (2003 - 2006) * Giedo van der Garde (2004) * Loïc Duval (2004 - 2005) * Pastor Maldonado (2004 - 2005) * Jérôme d'Ambrosio (2004) (2010) * Lucas di Grassi (2005 - 2007) * Ben Hanley (2006 - 2008) * Romain Grosjean (2006 - 2009) * Dani Clos (2007) * Nelson Panciatici (2007) * Marco Sørensen (2009) * Charles Pic (2009) * Davide Valsecchi (2009) * Jan Charouz (2010 - 2011) * Ho-Pin Tung (2010 - 2011) * Fairuz Fauzy (2011) Renault Sport Academy (2016 - Current Drivers * Max Fewtrell (2017 - * Christian Lundgaard (2017 - * Victor Martins (2018 - * Anthoine Hubert (2019 - * Guanyu Zhou (2019 - * Caio Collett (2019 - Former Drivers * Louis Delétraz (2016) * Kevin Jörg (2016) * Oliver Rowland (2016) * Jack Aitken (2016 - 2018) * Jarno Opmeer (2017) * Sacha Fenestraz (2017 - 2018) F1 Record Complete Formula One Results Wins Renault Driver Grand Prix Count Notes Category:Constructors Category:French Constructors Category:British Constructors Category:World Championship Winning Constructors Category:1977 Début Constructors Category:Current Teams Category:Engine Manufacturers Category:Teams based in France